Once Upon A Frog Prince
by AnimeRabbit
Summary: Bel is forced to marry an indigo-haired maiden which turns out to be after his kingdom and his money. She turns him into a frog and casts him far away. He wonders if he will remain like this forever until he met a certain green-haired female. Fem!Fran


this is my first ever story i made in my language arts class and my story that i want to upload isnt ready yet so i just thought on uploading this first.

and by the way i see people do this so ill just do it in case but it is true, so yeah.

disclaimer:i dont own khr/katekyo hitman reborn

this is a oneshot story: belxfran

prince bel marries cinderella...he's a...frog? and meets...little red riding hood?

* * *

Once upon a Frog Prince

A week ago, in a faraway kingdom there lived a prince who had a royal ball. The prince wasn't happy about it, because he met a maiden that day and for some odd reason his father, the Varia's king, arranged a marriage with her. Now, he's going to get married to a girl he just met, who forced a dance with him and even had the guts to kiss him before running away at the stroke of midnight. The girl's name was Cinderella.

* * *

On the day of their wedding, the palace was bustling with people running around patiently receiving orders from her mom, the queen. His mother wanted him to have a white wedding and so the palace was designed with everything white. The tables and chairs were all donned in white tablecloths; white roses were placed everywhere and even the servants were all dressed in white. The prince wore a white tuxedo with a white polo shirt inside tucked inside the black pants with a black bowtie. His light blue eyes shined beautifully under the sun matching his sparkling big smile through the ceremony. His hair was blonde and messed up, pointing outward with a tiara tilted on the side that he calls a crown. He stood at the foot of the altar waiting for Cinderella. When the music started, everyone, including him, fixed their eyes on the lady in a white dress coming closer holding a bouquet. She has blond hair with a hint of brown and dark blue eyes that stand out in her beautiful white face; her hair was placed on a bun with a tiny tiara on front of it. A white silk was connected with the bun which was left to fall down behind her spaghetti fitting dress with little sparkly flowers surrounding the seam. To finish it all up, she's wearing a silk glove that's long enough to reach her elbows as she walked elegantly through the hall. When she reached the prince, she smiled at him and immediately linked her arm with his arm and faced the priest to preceding the ceremony.

* * *

The priest was just about to declare then man and wife when a puff of smoke started to come out below the bride's dress. Slowly from the seam, black took over and turned it into a black dress with an added long collar pointing up and the kingdom heard a very unusual laugh from the sweet bride as she turned to face them with her creepy smile.

"Your Highness." she said as she faced Prince Belphagor.

"Thank you for marrying me. For our wedding anniversary, I'm taking over the whole kingdom. How does that sound?" she laughed again.

Turning to face the kingdom, she recited "_IROS QUALOSA IMADESTRIA INAGMA"_ casting a spell on the whole kingdom and all the people fell into a deep sleep. Varia's prince, Prince Belphagor stayed rooted on his place, shocked face spread all over his face with a hint of anger as he cannot do anything in his power to save his kingdom. Then, the witch casted another spell "_EROS NAMIGA EROS NAGAMA TIONARE SAMANERO"_ as she again turned to face the prince and a puff of smoke came surrounding the prince and a frog came out as a result. She casted him away to a faraway pond and every living thing in the kingdom lost all life and the sky turned black, never again to be sunny and blue from that day onwards.

* * *

A few weeks later, a maiden from a nearby town was walking by in a red hood. She has teal hair and beautiful teal eyes, and her skin was pale white close to the color of snow. The maiden was skipping around the pond humming a song as she twirled around a tree. The prince listened to the sweet voice of the maiden as he jumps out of the pond. The sudden movement of the prince startled the maiden stopping her from singing.

"Who's there?" she asked while holding the basket against her chest, backing away from where the rustle came from.

"A cursed prince from a faraway land, my lady" the prince declared, moving closer to the light revealing his frog form.

"You're a frog!" she exclaimed, upon seeing the one talking.

"What ar- w...wh...Who are you?" the maiden asked stuttering.

"I'm Prince Belphagor from the kingdom of Varia and was turned into a frog by an evil witch." he announced.

The maiden looked at the frog attentively to see any hint of lies from him but he was telling the truth. She looked directly into his beautiful light blue eyes and saw a glint of sadness.

'They're pretty.' she thought as she calmed her arms down and went closer to the frog.

The prince blushed and tried to look away from her but as he turned around, his highness' stomach growled and he blushed again as the maiden giggled at him.

"You seem hungry Your Highness; would you like to have supper with me?" she asked as she smiled at him.

Then she reached her hand to the frog prince and asked, "Are you coming?"

The prince nodded and jumped into her hand. He watched her smile as she carried him along her palms.

'What is it that intrigues me to look at her?' the prince thought as they started to walk away from the pond. After the long and never ending walk from the pond to her house, they finally reached their destination.

* * *

"We're here!" she exclaimed as she lead the prince inside a used and run down house with brick walls on each corner helping it to stand straight. The inside really confuses the prince because even though the outside looks run down and cold with no life, the inside really feels welcoming. Once inside, a living room with a very warm feeling greeted them, a sweet and bitter kitchen and a peaceful and loving atmosphere that the castle the prince used to live at didn't have.

"Where are your parents?" the prince asked, as he hopped on the warm couch in front of the fire place.

"They're both dead, leaving me alone in this house. Care for a cup of cocoa?" she replied as the prince accepted the warm drink, hitting his head mentally for asking.

"Oh. I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Francheska, Fran for short." she said as she smiled at him making him feel all warm inside.

"Call me Bel, Fran." the prince said as they both smiled at each other. They had a long conversation about their selves and how the prince turned into a frog. He even told her how he's going to turn back. He was very lucky when the witch decided to announce what it will take to return him to his proper self. "A kiss from a maiden can turn your frog form to its princely self. However, there's one thing it has to have for it to work, it needs to have a resolve of the strongest thing in the world, Bwahahaha." So ever since then, both of them have been hitting on the books to look for the 'strongest thing' in the world, sadly it cannot be found or to be more precise it doesn't exist.

* * *

A week later, Fran had been thinking for a while about the words 'the strongest thing in the world', because it hit a certain past memory of her mother. She was telling her a story entitled 'A Prince and a Frog'. In the story, the princess was turned into a reptile animal living in lily pads; she fell in love with a prince from a nearby kingdom. When the frog met the prince, the prince cast her away saying that his beautiful princess isn't an ugly and dirty frog. She was abandoned again on the nearby pond by the guards that the prince summoned. A knight that works below the prince was walking along the pond and to his surprise a frog started to talk to him. Intrigued by the talking frog, the knight kept coming back and they have been meeting every day at that same spot. When the flowers bloomed one certain day, they revealed their hidden feelings for each other and the knight kissed the frog. To his surprise, the frog turned into a princess but to their dismay, the prince discovered the whole thing. Upon witnessing that the frog really was his princess and that she was in love with the knight, he ordered his guards to seize him and to cut his head off. He then took the princess and forced her to marry him but the princess got away and lived far away still thinking about the certain knight that washed away her tears every time she felt sad. Ever since then, she has been taking revenge on every prince that lives near that kingdom. "That's it!" she exclaimed as she shook herself from her memories. She then searched for that certain book and ran to the frog prince who was lying down over a book. He switched sides facing the girl "Thank you…" the prince mumbled in his sleep, the girl interpret it as the person in his dreams and giggled to him "…Fran", she skip a beat as she heard her name called in the frogs dream and she then smiled leaning to the frog, "Good night my prince." and she walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Fran told the prince about the story and that the strongest thing in the world is love. So, they went on a search for a girl that would love the prince for who he was, but none of them would love a frog.

"I will not give up. I will find this girl and save my kingdom." he proclaimed while pointing his frog fingers in the air. That night, Fran took a peek inside his room and watches as the frog sleep. She then whispered to his ears "I love you" and kissed him hoping he'll turn back.

* * *

The next day, feeling weird as he woke up, the prince went straight to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Fran was cooking breakfast when a sudden yell came from the bathroom. Fran immediately went straight to the bathroom and started banging on the door. Then all of a sudden, the door clicked and a blond and handsome man came out in shock and went straight to hug Fran.

But sadly, the first thing that the prince said to her was "I'm leaving in a week to save my family."

A pained look took over Fran's face and the prince saw it, "Fran?" he asked concerned. He touched Fran's shoulder; Fran shook it away and turned around, hoping to hide her sad face. "That's great! You can save your kingdom and have a good family." she said as she walked to her room. The prince doesn't understand what happened but he felt hurt when she avoided his touch.

* * *

A week came and neither one of them have talked to each other since then and the prince left without a word from her. As he finally went outside of Fran's house, he looked back once more hoping to see her smiling face one more time but what he saw was a lifeless human looking straight at him like he was nothing. Those words rang in his mind as he walked away, 'to her I'm nothing, nothing at all.'

After the prince left, an old woman came to the maiden's house and knocked on the door with her withered knuckles.

"Excuse me, I need assistance." she said, and a lifeless teal haired maiden came out of the door.

"Yeah?" she asked while staring at the woman.

"I need to take care of my grandson so would you help me and buy this apple?" she asked.

Fran readily agreed and paid the woman for the apple. She was about to go back inside when the old woman said, "I got that apple from a tree that can grant your heart's desire. Quick, make a wish and eat it child." the old woman said. Fran nodded, closed her eyes and took a bite from the apple. In an instant, the apple went on the ground and she fell into the woman's arms. A recognizable laugh came from the woman as she turned into the witch. She swoop Fran away in a blink of an eye and the laughter was left echoing through the whole forest.

* * *

When the prince reached the Varia castle, he stepped into the throne room where he found Fran laying inside a glass coffin. She was paler than before and she looked dead.

"Yes prince, she is." said a voice from behind him.

He quickly turned around only to see the witch smiling wickedly at him.

"What did you do to her? Let her be!" he ordered.

"Why do you care if she's dead? You're nothing to her, remember?" she declared.

He growled at her attempting to pull his sword. She laughed when he tried to attack her with his sword only to miss badly.

He glared at her and said, "Let her go you witch."

"Witch? I thought I'm your wife?" she replied laughing.

"Not anymore." he said and attacked her again.

Fortunately, he was able to hit her badly this time, enough for her to bleed. However, it only made things worse as it didn't seem to affect her but only made her angrier.

"You dare to hit me?" she scowled as she magically tossed the sword from the prince's grasp. She then pushed him on the wall making him unable to move.

"As punishment for hurting me, I will make you watch as I finish her off." She growled.

Then it hit the prince. "She's still alive?" he asked her.

The witch smiled evilly, "Yes she is still alive but you're too late. In your current position, you won't be able to save her."

As the witch turned around, the prince got a glimpse of an armor suit holding with a sword. He reached for it and as the witch walked away, he hid it behind his back.

"Look at her for the last time before I lead her to her doom." she said turning to look at him.

As she did so, the prince quickly grabbed the sword from where he hid it and threw it at the witch. Luckily, the prince had a good aim and the sword went directly through the witch's heart killing her in seconds. The prince immediately ran to Fran and held her close to his chest and called her name.

"Fran, wake up Fran!" he shouted.

Just then, the strongest thing in the world popped in his mind. He kissed Fran and immediately, her dead pale body turned warm again and within seconds, her teal eyes opened to see the prince in front of her and she smiled as she was happy to see him again. They hugged each other for a very long time and then the prince softly pushed her away to kneel in front of her. He reached for her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Francheska, will you do me the honor and marry me?" he asked.

Fran stared at those light blue eyes again and watched as he smiled back at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again and before leaning in for a kiss, she whispered softly in his ear, "Yes my prince, I will gladly marry you." As they kissed, they could hear the joyous eruption of hands clapping and the murmur of happy voices surrounding them. Turns out that when the witch died, the spell she placed on the people of Varia was finally broken. The two lovebirds married and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

i really worked hard on this for LA im gonna cry in my room if ever i fail on this... im all ears on my story its my first so i dont mind...

review?

i dont know people keep saying that.. if anyone thats kind enough to tell me what review means im all ears though im using the other one for the topic above...


End file.
